


3 AM

by lotorotor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lotor is very loving, M/M, Mild Injury, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorotor/pseuds/lotorotor
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night and decide to get a glass of water. Instead you end up with a very concerned alien boyfriend. You think he’s overreacting, but luckily for him, you find it endearing.





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I project the things that happen to me into keitor but I thought I’d shake things up

It was dark because it was 3 am and you and your partner, Lotor, had retired to bed hours ago. Theoretically, you should be asleep by now; the soft snores to your right indicated that he certainly was. And you had dozed a bit, but now you were awake and staring at the ceiling, sleep very much evading you. 

Perhaps a drink of water would help. Slowly, so as not to wake your slumbering partner, you slid out of bed, not bothering to turn on the light. You knew the room like the back of your hand, anyway, so there should be no problems navigating as blind as you were. 

Except you didn’t account for the silk robe in the middle of the floor, which your toes caught on the folds of, and it slid out from under you, crashing you into the hardwood floor. You managed to catch yourself on via the palms of your hands, but your knee scraped against a particularly rough patch of wood. You gasped in pain, though the initial sharp sting quickly faded to a dull throb. 

“Y/N?” Lotor’s voice held none of the grogginess that a just-woken-up person should have, instead filled with concern.

You cursed to yourself as you heard the sheets ruffle; you hadn’t meant to wake him. Large, warm hands wrapped around your shoulders, gently lifting you from where you still crouched on the floor. Your eyes met the distressed ones of your lover and you smiled in an attempt to reassure him.

“What happened? Are you injured?” he still sounded just as, if not more so, worried as when he first called out your name. 

“I’m fine, hon,” you said, “I was just getting a drink and tripped on the way. I’m sorry for waking you.”

“Don’t apologize. I was hardly asleep. Now, where does it hurt?” 

“I mean, I hit my knee, but I’m perfectly fine,” you tried to use a calm, soothing voice, to try and assure him that you truly were okay. He didn’t seem convinced. 

“Which knee?”

You sighed. He always freaked out if you so much as breathed slightly heavier than usual, always wanting to protect you from literally everything. You also knew he was not going to let this go and go back to sleep even if you begged him to. “The left one.”

Gently, as though you would break if he handled you too roughly, he guided you to sit on the bed, then knelt down and softly brushed a hand over your sore knee. “I think I’m going to have this room carpeted,” he declared in a whisper, then delicately pressed his full lips to the scraped spot.

“That’s really unnecessary,” you protested. So, you fell once. It wasn’t like you could die from it. It wasn’t worth all the trouble. 

He looked up at you, those rings of blue swimming in a golden pool too beautiful for words. “The very ground would cause the love of my life distress, and I will not have it.” 

You sighed again. “Come back to bed?”

Lotor frowned slightly and you raised your eyebrows in question. What was his concern now? “You didn’t get your drink.”

Ah. “I’m not thirsty anymore.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Please,” you held out your arms as a plea, “I just want you right now.”

Finally, he smiled. The sight of it stole the air from your lungs, just like it always did. “If that’s what you wish.”

You nodded, grabbing at the air in his direction. Lotor quickly obliged, sliding into bed next to you. He wrapped his arms around your middle and pulled you flush against his chest, pressing a kiss to your forehead. Sparks shot through your body from where his lips met your skin and you pulled yourself closer to him, nuzzling into his neck. You reveled in his scent, something almost floral but not quite, with a hint of spice that was distinctly  _ him _ . It was a smell you could never tire from, and a man that you would never get enough of. The sting of your knee was soon forgotten as you relaxed in his arms and he occasionally found a spot to kiss. 

As you sank closer to slumber, you sleepily pressed your lips to Lotor’s purple jaw. “I really do love you,” you whispered. 

His arms tightened slightly before immediately relaxing again. “I love you with everything that I am. Please never doubt that.”

For now, in your increasingly tired state, you believed him fully. He only hoped that you would continue to believe him, but he would make sure to remind you of his love with every chance he got. Even if that included carpeting every room in the house so that you’d never scrape a knee on the floor again.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I only use tumblr so  
Main: @glitch-h  
Self ship side blog: @nohumenallowed


End file.
